1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly to a PDP having auxiliary address electrodes, a rear substrate and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of multi-media, displays serving as an interface between human and computers are more and more essential. The panel displays have substantially replaced traditional cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays. The panel displays include plasma displays, organic electro-luminescent displays (OELD) and liquid crystal displays (LCD). With advantages like big size, self-illuminance, wide-view angle, thinness and portability, and full colors, plasma displays are promising and may become the mainstream for the next generation of displays.
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing of a prior art plasma display. Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art display panel 100 includes a front substrate 10, a rear substrate 20, X electrodes, Y electrodes, address electrodes 15 and a rib 30. The X electrodes and Y electrodes are disposed on the front substrate 10. The X electrodes and Y electrodes are covered by a dielectric layer 11 and a protection layer 12 of the front substrate 10. The address electrodes 15 and the rib 30 are disposed on the rear substrate 20. The rib 30 includes a plurality of strip patterns arranged in parallel. The stripe patterns define the rear substrate 20 into a plurality of discharge spaces 13 and electrically isolate the adjacent address electrodes 15. The discharge gases (not shown) are filled in the discharge spaces 13. A fluorescent layer 21 is coated on sidewalls of the rib 30 and portions of the substrate 10 corresponding to the discharge spaces 13. The areas between the X and Y electrodes, which correspond to the address electrodes 15, represent the pixel areas of the plasma display panel 100.
By applying scanning signals on the X electrodes, Y electrodes and the address electrodes 15, plasma is generated in each of the discharge spaces 13. The fluorescent material layer 21 is exposed to ultraviolet (UV) light generated from the plasma. Accordingly, the plasma display panel 100 displays an image.
Each pair of the X and Y electrodes is arranged in row direction, and each of the address electrodes 15 are arranged in column direction. When address signals are inputted to one of the address electrodes 15, the electrical field distributed in the discharge spaces corresponding to the adjacent address electrodes 15 is easy to be affected. Due to the affection, error discharge may occur at the adjacent pixels.